The disclosure relates to a battery having a cooling plate and to a motor vehicle having said battery, wherein the design of a fixing system allows particularly efficient mounting and cooling of the battery.
The practice of arranging battery modules with the lower side thereof on an upper side of a cooling plate is known. In this case, holes are arranged in the cooling plate, and the battery modules are connected to the cooling plate by means of screw fasteners. The disadvantage is that the screw fasteners must be installed from a lower side of the cooling plate, complicating an assembly process. Moreover, a defined contact pressure of the battery modules on the cooling plate is achievable only with a relatively large amount of effort by determining the torque of the screws as they are screwed in. The contact pressure should reach a defined magnitude to ensure that a thermal transfer resistance between the battery modules and the cooling plate is as low as possible.
Arrangements of accumulator battery housings on a support by means of rails are also known. Thus, DE 7618323 U discloses a device for retaining an accumulator battery consisting of a plurality of adjacently arranged housings on a support. For this purpose, a rail oriented perpendicularly to the center plane of the battery is fixed on the base of each accumulator battery housing in the region of the center thereof, said rail having a hook-type projection oriented parallel to the rail, which forms an interspace corresponding to the length and thickness of the projection between it and the rail. Identical rails having projections oriented in opposite directions relative to the rails fixed on the housings are fixed on the support, and the spacing between each pair of rails fixed on the support is dimensioned in such a way that the individual housings forming the accumulator battery support each other laterally.